


Just One Bite

by KyoongClub



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Violence, Gen, OT9 (EXO), Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoongClub/pseuds/KyoongClub
Summary: Sehun didn’t think a simple ride through the woods would have him fucked for the rest of his lifeNor did he think it would leave him depending on eight boys who he barely knew.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

  
Oh Sehun could say he lived a rather ordinary life, quite average in its routine. He had average grades, a below average social life, and a quiet home life, thanks to his ever so busy parents. The town he lived in was also rather mundane, a stark contrast to the bustling city he was born in. 

_Why this dump_ , He thought to himself when he had finished unpacking his belongings at age 7 in the small living room of the house his family had moved into, situated near the heart of the town. The first thing Sehun noticed was that there weren’t many residents bustling about; with a population of less than 3,000, trees seemed to outnumber them. Forest surrounded them everywhere, from the outskirts to even the small high school. 

On the topic, school was a whole other story. With only just one elementary, middle, and high school, the town’s children had practically grown up with each other since birth. Sehun stuck out like a sore thumb: the new kid, the _outsider_. At first, he had been surrounded by curious questions about what his old home had been like, and he had been grateful for that short lived attention. Until suddenly, he had no more to say, and he just blended into the background of the classroom. Friend groups were too tight knit for him to barge in on. _It’s fine, he wouldn’t get half of the inside jokes_ , he would reassure himself. _Or is he just too boring?  
_

Later on, as he grew, Sehun had grown to enjoy the solitude and loneliness of his new home, had begun to relish the everyday commute on his bike to school that he had started as soon as he had received the thing on his 9th birthday. Just shy of entering his junior year, it wasn’t until then that something extraordinary changed Sehun’s life. 

* * *

  
Sehun doesn’t know why he does it, maybe it was just urging him to, _a voice in his head so compelling_ , but the moment he kicks up his bike stand, he decides he’ll take the shortcut in the woods that’ll take him to the town library. They had been assigned groups in class today for a project, and Sehun is stuck researching while his partner has agreed to set the rest up. He’s fine with it really, I mean, when does he have another chance to get to talk with a girl as hot as Kang Mina if it’s not for class? Surely she wouldn’t even know he existed had it not been for being his partner. 

Sehun pulls himself out of his thoughts as he watches the ground below him turn rough as he pedals off the known road out of his street. The dry leaves crunch under the wheels, a puff of air escaping between Sehun’s lips as the bike takes an unsteady drop down. Autumn has turned the forest into quite a sight, Sehun can admit, taking in the jewel like tones of the trees even as it grows darker. He’s never been one to enjoy being out in nature so much, but at least he can admire the beauty as he rides. 

The expanse of the forest has always brought a sort of mysterious air to the town, with even its people creating such stories that Sehun has to laugh. ‘ _Monsters lurking in the dark, I tell ya! You can even hear them at night_ ’ Sehun had heard two older ladies bickering one day as he was buying groceries the day his parents had come back from a business trip. He had gone home, laughing at the thought of that - The only ‘monsters’ in the woods were deer, maybe the occasional fox or even wandering coyote… but anything bigger? Not possible. The last recorded sighting of either a mountain lion or bear was years ago, even before Sehun had moved here. 

The underbrush becomes unbearable to pedal through, Sehun comes to the conclusion as he comes this close to flying off his seat, his right foot impatiently bouncing up and down on the cushioned ground. _Maybe, just maybe, this was a bad idea_ , Sehun thinks. It’s gotten too dark - _but he’s gotten this far, just a few more minutes of riding_. Sehun pulls out his phone - shit data and all in the trees, takes him a minute to load - the map telling him the library isn’t even too far from him now, maybe five more minutes of riding. Kicking up again, he starts pedaling again, all too focused on the task at hand to notice the loose ground and angled terrain until he feels it; he tumbles off the bike as it decides to eject him on the steep incline he failed to see, landing below with a groan pushed out of his chest.

_Fuck_ , he probably just fucked his bike up good, Sehun thinks to himself as he gets up on knees now scraped raw, gritting his teeth at the feel of dirt and leaves poking into the fresh pink of his skin. He gets up to check. That bike has to be trashed by now. _How will he get to school, or go to the store? So much for this ‘shortcut’._ Sehun grumbles to himself as he dusts off his ripped pants, trying to climb back up to where his bike and backpack are. Yet he never quite gets to see how bad the poor thing looks now. 

The last thing Sehun remembers is the burning sensation in his side, a scream stuck in his lungs as he feels the sensation of teeth and claws digging into him, ripping off flesh with a powerful jaw and long claws marking red across his chest. It stops as quickly as it happens, the something disappearing into the trees as his mind tries to process what just happened.

  
  


“Monsters..” Sehun thinks aloud, a weak laugh forcing its way out as he blinks down at his shirt, torn and soaked through with his own blood. His hand reaches down to try and ‘stop’ the bleeding, feels the fresh gouges leaving deep grooves in his body and dripping red profusely. He collapses in a pile of shredded fabric and crimson liquid, breath shallow as his eyes close, the tall grass and underbrush the last thing he sees. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol can’t find it in himself to care about the essay he has barely typed on his screen, not when he can hear Baekhyun and Jongdae laughing as they wrestle each other to the ground with a feral sort of playfulness. Not when he can feel his own wolf clawing away at his restraints, wanting to play and run with the others waiting for him outside. 

_When exactly was the last time he was able to shift on his own accord?_ He thinks to himself with a grin, closing the laptop as he runs out his room and down the stairs, nearly missing a couple steps and tripping in his impatience. 

Chanyeol was born into this town, knew all of its secrets and charms that even the oldest resident didn’t. I mean, would _they_ know that the rumored beasts in the forest were werewolves, 8 of them to be exact? They kept their existence a secret, appearing as normal young adults, though it was quite hard for _some_ of them to keep their instincts in check. 

“What took you so long?” Baekhyun was all but shouting out to Chanyeol from under Jongdae, who was pinning him down. “Didn’t you realize we were waiting for you, I mean I clearly said ‘Come down when you decide to stop pretending like you’re gonna finish that today’”. The grin on Baekhyun’s face is wide, with teeth that are a bit too long and sharp to be human. He and Jongdae both share a golden gaze that seems too feral as well. 

Chanyeol grins back at him as he feels his own eyes turn a similar shade, stretching as he walks nearer towards the trees that surround their secluded house. He can smell the sweat clinging onto the other two wolves, the distinct scent they uniquely carry underneath: Baekhyun smells like cinnamon and smoking wood, like logs burnt out after a long campfire: Jongdae, a fresher scent, like grass and lemons. Chanyeol isn’t quite sure what he smells like ( _according to Baekhyun apparently like roadkill and sweaty socks_ ), but he assumes it must be as nice as theirs. The air around them has a comfort to it, smelling like the rest of their packmates and the forest. 

“You two up for another race?” Chanyeol inquires, picking Jongdae off Baekhyun by the collar of his shirt, and pulling a whine out of them both as Baekhyun sits up. “The usual; Whoever makes it up the hill gets to shift first, _but_ loser has to wash the winner’s laundry for a week this time.” 

Another whine from them both. “That’s too much!” Baekhyun pouts but gets up anyway with a sigh. “You always win and now you just want to add in one of us as a little maid to stroke your ego!” “He’s got a point, Chanyeol.” Jongdae gets up with his signature curled grin (which in all honesty, makes Chanyeol think he’s not even a wolf, but a cat. _Do werecats even exist?_ ). A snicker comes from his lips as he looks the taller up and down. “But I don’t know, I might just try to beat him today.. I wouldn’t mind having Mr.I’m Better Than Everyone do my stuff for me… I’m in” 

They all decide to line up in front of the sliding back door, Baekhyun bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, a whine all too feral for the moment. “Can you two hurry up? I might just shift right here!” 

“Just wait a bit more Baekhyun, it won’t take to too long..” Jongdae is stretching his legs out, changing a glance at Chanyeol who is awfully quiet. _So much for all that big talk he was throwing at us earlier._

After a couple more minutes of stretching and Baekhyun’s whining, Chanyeol clears his throat, signaling to get in position.

“Okay ready… one… two… THREE!” He yells out. But before the other two can move, Chanyeol is suddenly shoving against an unsuspecting Jongdae, who in turn topples on top of Baekhyun. His laugh echoes in their ears as he runs ahead of them, leaving them scrambling up again and chasing after him. 

“YOU FUCKING CHEAT!” Jongdae’s voice reaches behind him, feeling him trying to grab onto his shirt. Chanyeol gets yanked back for a second, the action causing him to stumble and fall with a growl, a flash of Jongdae sticking his tongue out at him passing by. 

Baekhyun’s right behind him, but Chanyeol takes a moment to breathe in as he gets up, catching his breath. The smell of dirt and the grass reaches his nostrils, but he also catches something else, something not _quite_ familiar _._ Curiosity getting the best of him and forgetting the race, he begins to sniff around the area, his eyes flashing yellow as he comes to realize what the off scent is. 

The unfamiliar heady musk of an unknown wolf surrounds the trees, fresh enough to tell him that the stranger had been here less than even an hour ago. Chanyeol’s feet carry him forward towards the hill, the scent becoming stronger as he becomes more uncomfortable, provoked at the thought that his packmates could have been in danger had they decided to venture out earlier than they did. 

A growl rumbles low in his chest before it cuts off as he takes in another scent surrounding this stranger wolf’s; _It’s gotta be some animal,_ Chanyeol thinks of the distinct sharp metallic scent of blood, potent enough to the point that he feels as if he can _taste it_. 

The thought alone leaves his stomach in knots. 

“Baekhyun! Jongdae!” Chanyeol calls out. If he’s gonna get closer to whatever it is, he’s gonna need them nearby. He’s met with no response for a few moments before he hears a series of yips and growling within hearing distance getting closer. Of course they already shifted without waiting for him. Stepping back a few steps, his legs collide with something big and warm, turning back and meeting eyes with a lighter brown wolf. Jongdae. He’s one of the smaller wolves within the pack, with his fur growing a darker shade of brown as it nears his back and on top of his head. 

Jongdae tugs on Chanyeol’s jeans, an impatient growl leaving him as he tries to get him to come over and shift. “Jongdae change back, stop playing I need your help.” Chanyeol reaches a hand out between his ears, stroking the soft fur before pushing his head back in an attempt to get him to stop tugging. He doesn’t stop. “Jongdae.” Chanyeol hears the sound of denim ripping. “Jongdae stop it I’m serious.” His tone grows harder the more Jongdae tries to rile him up, running circles around his legs, yipping and barking before he suddenly feels fingers digging sharply into the back of his neck, forcing him to stop. 

Jongdae snarls at Chanyeol as he drops down in a squat to look into his eyes. _So much for trying to have fun._ “Can’t you smell it?” Chanyeol’s question has him taking in quick breaths of air through his nose, A high whimper escaping him as he sees what made the other so serious.

The scent of blood and wolf is surrounding the area _,_ his gaze turning scared as he stops struggling in Chanyeol’s hold. _He was so caught up in beating Chanyeol at a race for once, how did he not notice it before?_

“Go get your clothes and shift back, and get Baekhyun too. Tell him this is important, we're not playing anymore today.” 

Chanyeol watches Jongdae run off as fast as his paws can carry him, nearly falling forward as he lets out a low howl, calling for Baekhyun. He stands up straight as he tries to see if he can hear anything, being met with the silence of the trees and the low chirping of crickets. _Whatever it is has to be dead at this rate_ , Chanyeol thinks with a frown. _There’s no way it’s alive with how strong the putrid scent is._

“What do you think it is?” Chanyeol turns towards the hushed voice, seeing a now human Jongdae and Baekhyun, who’s still struggling to pull a shirt over his head. Jongdae has gotten considerably pale, his eyes going back from yellow to their usual toffee color. Baekhyun is in a similar state, his steps small as they walk over to Chanyeol. 

“I want to think it’s a deer, but I don’t.. I don’t think a wolf would just attack it and leave it.” Baekhyun squeaks out as his hands reach out, fingers wrapping around one of Chanyeol’s arms for comfort. “Go on Chanyeol. Go see what it is.” The wolf in question takes a tentative step forward, his eyes scanning the hard soil and underbrush. _He’s got a bad feeling about this. Baekhyun’s words linger in his mind; He knows as well no wolf in such a state would tear into an animal and leave it. It would’ve been eaten or even dragged off._

As he gets closer, with Baekhyun and Jongdae hot on his heels, he hears one of them stop. Jongdae is frozen in place, looking as if he might just collapse. His fingers are trembling as he covers his nose, a quiet mumbled whisper forced out of him. “I think I should go get Junmyeon.. well no , I’ll tell him, but I _have_ to get Yixing.” He all but forces out before bolting back to the direction of the house. Before Chanyeol or Baekhyun can call him back, it hits them suddenly. 

Underneath the obvious, they can smell it. _Linen and Baby Powder: Fresh and clean._ But most importantly, _Human. It’s someone probably dead right here._

Chanyeol wrenches off Baekhyun’s digging fingers off his arm, propels himself forward as he quickly scans the area. They’re near the hill, the grass and underbrush wilder as it reaches the base, soil loose and weathered from the rain. Baekhyun watches Chanyeol with an unreadable expression. He’s 17, practically an adult for crying out loud, but he might just burst into tears because of how scared he truly is under these circumstances. Chanyeol’s voice tears him out of his worries, looking over to see him now kneeling down in the grass, his face hard to see with the density of it. 

“Baekhyun. BAEKHYUN! For fuck’s sake help me out please.” He takes small steps towards him, bile rising in his throat at what, at _who_ it could be. Chanyeol is nearly ripping off his shirt as Baekhyun looks down and drops to his knees as well, forcing himself to push down the vomit that was about to appear. 

He’s sure he’s seen this boy around school, but he can’t be for sure, and obviously not now with the state he’s in. His face is slack and bloody, a cut on his forehead resulting from the possible fall down. As Chanyeol wipes off as much blood as he can with his shirt, he can see the gouged out claw marks running across a porcelain chest, skin shredded and barely hanging on. But that isn’t what has Baekhyun feeling ill the most. 

A bite mark is situated near his waist. If it were any deeper, Baekhyun is sure this wolf would have torn the poor boy in half. He’s heard of wolf attacks happening centuries before, but _now? It’s unheard of,_ especially since wolves try to stay hidden these days, and bites.. those are a completely feral action. A wolf can’t just bite someone, especially if they know of the _risks_ that come with it. This particular wolf had to be completely wild, lost to his wolf and living like an animal if he were able to just do this thoughtlessly. 

Baekhyun reaches out tentatively, fingertips falling softly against his throat as he looks for _anything_ , _the thrum of a pulse, maybe a shallow puff of breath._

“Is he _still…_ ?” “Barely I think, but he has to be alive, he _has_ to” Chanyeol hands are trembling slightly as he takes his soaked through shirt, wringing out the blood as best as he can before ripping it into long shreds. “Help me bring him up I'm gonna try to at least wrap these.” Baekhyun grabs the boy by the arms and attempts to sit him up in his lap, wincing as the bite begins to bleed again. 

Chanyeol works quickly to cover up the wounds as best as he can, swearing under his breath as his hands fumble while he ties a knot. “You think you can help me carry him back? I’ll grab his legs, try to support his torso.” His hands reach down and hook underneath the boy’s legs as Baekhyun reaches down and around his chest, standing up as Chanyeol stands. 

They try to walk as quickly as they can back home, trying to stay calm as they see nearly everyone standing around the backdoor: _even Jongin managed to come out.  
  
  
  
_

* * *

Jongdae is fiddling with the hem of his shirt, standing next to Junmyeon, _Alpha,_ whose face is wrought with worry as he ushers Baekhyun and Chanyeol back inside. “What happened?” Junmyeon questions as he helps clear off the kitchen table to set the boy on top of it. Yixing, the only one who wasn’t outside waiting for them, comes running down the stairs with medical supplies - _probably was too busy getting everything he might need,_ Chanyeol thinks as he watches him take out cloth bandages, needle and thread, alcohol. The blood soaked cloth he had previously placed on him is discarded as Yixing gets to work. He’s not even sure that’s enough of anything to try and fix the poor guy up.

“I- We were just gonna go play and go on a run and-“ Baekhyun’s voice cracks with a whimper “Chanyeol he-“ “I smelled a wolf that wasn’t one of us, and then I smelled blood, and , and.. then I found _him_ near the hill” Chanyeol finishes, wrapping his hand around Baekhyun’s to give him a reassuring squeeze. “I thought he was dead at first..” A frown falls onto Junmyeon’s lips at that confession.

“It’s no better. He has a slim chance of living right now as it is. You know what a wolf’s bite does to a human..” They all frown at Junmyeon’s words, even Yixing stopping momentarily from stitching up the boy’s clawed chest. _It’s a cruel choice of words, but they know they hold a sense of truth to them._

“He’s right, it completely attacks their system _if_ it doesn’t turn them, but that’s nearly impossible in itself.” The boys watch Yixing stitch and bandage up the boy with delicate hands, waiting to see if he would even move. 

Jongin, one of the eight wolves who prefers his solitude, straightens up from his position at the counter with Kyungsoo, wearing a look of recognition as he stares at the boy’s face, now wiped clean of any blood and dirt. He’s seen this boy in class a lot to know who he is at this rate. 

“Oh Sehun. He’s in my homeroom at school.” His voice breaks through the silence that had settled, some of them looking up in surprise at this information (Baekhyun mumbles that he swears he _knew_ had seen him around school before). 

Jongin leans over to get a better look at his face, nodding in affirmation that this indeed was Sehun. His fingers brush the hair out of the other’s face with a frown. _What bad luck this guy must have. That or he’s stupid enough to go out in the woods in the middle of the night and get attacked by something._

“ _Jongin_ .” Shock was etched onto everyone’s faces but Junmyeon now looked rather angry, his brows pulled down over dark eyes. _Shit had he really said it out loud?_ He really doesn’t care at this rate to stop his next words. 

_“_ I mean it’s not like I’m wrong, am I? If he even lives through this he’s probably gonna have to live like a monster like the rest of u-“ 

“ _Jongin that’s enough.”_ Junmyeon’s eyes had gone crimson, his voice dripping with the power he held in his blood as an alpha, _A command Jongin was forced to submit to by stupid instinct._

A whimper involuntarily leaves Jongin as his head is practically forced down in a show of submission. The others turn their heads at the sight, knowing how bad that feeling could be. He had gone too far this time. His cousin rarely uses commands. _God he didn’t even want to look up,_ Jongin thinks to himself in shame. The pained sigh that leaves Junmyeon is the one thing that does have him looking up a while after, seeing the regret on his tired features. 

“Jongin I’m sorry just.. just go to your room.” 

_He doesn’t need to be told twice_. As he stalks off and stomps up the stairs, the others still lingering around in the kitchen hear the slamming of a bedroom door. The wide eyed boy he had been with stares off to where he had gone up, shifting from foot to foot before announcing that he’s going to go check on him. 

Kyungsoo considers himself to be Jongin’s only friend in the house, maybe even the whole town; _Maybe it’s only because he’s the only one who doesn’t argue with him constantly like his cousins do, or annoy him like the terrible trio of Chanyeol, Baekhyun or Jongdae. Or is it because he never berates him for his hatred being born a werewolf?_

Junmyeon stares off as Kyungsoo runs off, the worried expression on his face leaving as he looks back at Yixing, who is currently feeling around for Sehun’s pulse. “He’ll make it through the night right?” He questions him, coming to stand over the boy in question. Yixing’s expression remains blank as he fingers feel around for the faint but surely there pulse: _he should make it through but? What then?_

_“_ We’ll have to keep him here. Minseok isn’t coming home tonight?” A shake from Junmyeon. “No, he’s staying over at a friend’s dorm.” “Let’s move him over to his room then. Chanyeol, can you come help us?” Junmyeon, Yixing, and Chanyeol work together to carry Sehun up the stairs to Minseok’s room, a trailing Baekhyun and Jongdae stepping quickly in front of the four to open the door to the room; Minseok’s room looks like it came straight from a catalog, from the spotless floors and tidy bed, to the neatly organized desk. One wouldn’t guess the room’s inhabitant is currently a busy college senior. 

They gently lay Sehun down on top of the navy blue comforter, asking one of the two wolves to grab a blanket from someplace. Baekhyun goes running out and comes back with his own blanket, a tight smile on his face as he lays it over the unconscious figure. “Maybe this might help him heal up and get better.” Baekhyun jokes to no one in particular as he looks at Sehun. 

_Maybe Jongin was right,_ He thinks to himself. _This poor boy does have bad luck, the worst of it._

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Sehun doesn’t wake up for another two days. 

  
  
  


The first thing he takes in when he wakes up is that he is  _ definitely  _ not in his own room: the bedroom he lays in has no sense of personal belonging to it, no name he can attach to it. He also takes notice that this is also most definitely not the forest. 

The second thing is that he’s covered in tightly wrapped bandages all over his chest and waist. A hand travels down to feel them, feels the thickness of the strips. He winces as he brings up the hand to his forehead, feeling another thick clump of bandages there too. 

_ Oh right,  _ Sehun struggles to remember.  _ I fell down in the woods and fucked my bike up.  _

He sits up in the bed, slipping the blanket off his body and swinging his legs down on the ground, stumbling a bit as he stands up. His legs are still asleep, he concludes as he wobbles over to the door, cringing at the static like feel to his limbs. 

As soon as Sehun turns the knob and steps out into an unfamiliar hallway, he comes face to face with a taller figure stepping out of a bathroom across from him. the stranger looks at him in surprise ( _ and is that happiness too?),  _ nearly flinging his toothbrush down as he dashes over to the stairs, poking his head over the railing. 

“Yixing! Junmyeon! He’s awake c’mon!” 

_ Yixing? Junmyeon?  _ Sehun isn’t sure he’s ever known a Yixing or Junmyeon in his life, but something rings a bell in his head somewhere. He stops looking at the stranger to take a look of his surroundings. The hallway is quite long, Sehun notes, counting 4 rooms, two on each side, before it stops at a fifth room at the end of the hall. The walls are completely bare, a beige color with dark cherrywood floors.  _ Someone’s house? But whose?  _

_ “ _ Excuse me but,  _ who exactly are you? And where am I?”  _ Sehun feels a sudden bubble of anxiousness in his stomach, debating on whether he should make a run for it or stay where he is. The stranger looks at him for a second, taking a step closer before stopping. 

“I’m Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, Junior in class 3-A. And you’re at our house, we found you knocked out in the woods a couple days ago and we thought you were dead at first but the-“ “ _ A couple days ago?!”  _ Sehun feels the color drain from his face:  _ a couple days ago? It’s Sunday now? Why was he out so long what exactly happened to him?? _

__ He can’t talk with the sudden dry feeling in his throat, feeling as if he tried to speak, nothing would come out. Like someone shoving his words back down or robbing him of his voice. 

It’s this Chanyeol character’s turn to look as nervous as Sehun feels, closing his mouth shut. He whips his head around to the stairs as they hear a creaking of the wooden steps, two other unfamiliar men appearing as well. Chanyeol takes their appearance as a chance to escape any more questioning by him, passing by them quickly down the stairs. 

Sehun’s eyes widen in recognition upon staring at the shorter men of the two, having seen the younger rosy cheeked and tousled hair version of him plastered all over the school before. 

_ Kim Junmyeon, the ‘pride’ of the town:  _ straight A student, president of the student council and his class all four years, valedictorian, star soccer player, research student, the list could go on. He had graduated nearly 5 years before while Sehun was entering middle school. He remembers hearing the gossip specifically -  _ How could such an accomplished student turn down offers and scholarships to such prestigious universities to stay near such a dinky town?  _ Sehun could agree ,  _ how stupid did he have to be to do that?  _

The Junmyeon in front of him now still wears a warm smile common in many of the yearbook photos of the past, and while he still looks young, there’s a sort of tired look in his eyes. That still, however, doesn’t take from the warmth also present in his voice. 

“Sehun, how are you feeling? You took quite the spill the other day…Yixing thought your head was split open from the fall but it was just a mild concussion and a scratch.” Soft fingers wrap around his own slightly rough ones. Sehun coughs, pulling back his hands away from the other’s grip. “I feel fine.” He can’t help but feel a little off put. “But why am I all bandaged up?” 

The other man, Yixing, smiles at him, though Sehun’s sure it’s forced from the way his eyes betray him ( _ Nervous, just like Chanyeol, he can't help but notice..). “ _ Sehun why don’t we go sit back down and let me check you alright?” An apprehensive look crosses Sehun. “It’s okay, I’m studying medicine. I know what I’m doing.” Yixing adds to ease his worries, leading him back in the room he woke up in. 

Sehun sits back down on the bed as he watches Yixing unwrap the bandages on his chest with skilled yet tentative hands, eyes focused on the task in front of him. Junmyeon is leaning on the desk, watching them both closely, as if he’s waiting for something to happen. 

Sehun comes to the decision that he finds Junmyeon a bit weird. 

Yixing’s sharp intake of breath has him looking down as the bandages are removed, his eyes looking as if they’re ready to burst out of their sockets. “This… this makes no sense..” He mutters more to himself than to Sehun as he runs a hand over his chest:  _ It’s perfectly fine, unscathed.  _ Sehun is just as confused as he is. 

“I just hit my head and passed out when I fell off my. It wasn't  _ that  _ serious.” He says as Yixing becomes less careful, ripping off the bandages on his waist in a hurry. Junmyeon has straightened up from his position at the desk, his face unreadable. But Sehun can tell,  _ tell that he’s looking for something: it’s quite strange.  _

The nothing on his waist has Yixing drained of color as Sehun stands up, a frown on his face.  _ Why so much for nothing?  _ Not even a little scratch was on him, save for the nasty number on his forehead; he could tell that one was still hurting quite bad, and he felt a bit dizzy when he got up. He runs his hands over where the bandages used to be, his own fingers confirming that he is perfectly fine. 

_ All of this is so strange to Sehun.  _

“Sehun why don’t you go eat some breakfast with the others downstairs, Yixing and I need to talk alone for a bit, then we can chat and drive you home okay?” Sehun nods dumbly as he slips on a shirt given to him, heading towards the door before he turns around.  _ Oh right. “ _ What about my bike?” His face turns a bit red “I left it somewhere in the forest.. could we maybe find it?” Junmyeon chuckles and nods; it’s such a light sound. “Sure Sehun.” Another nod and then he heads out, the sound of the door quietly closing reaching his ears as he walks down the stairs. 

* * *

  
  
  


Yixing’s grip is tight around Junmyeon’s wrist, despite the fact that he himself is shaking quite a bit. He’s afraid if he were being honest. “Junmyeon you saw him just as well as I did! There’s no other way his wounds are gone just like that!” He hisses in his ear as the Alpha nods slowly. His hand moves over Yixing’s, prying the whitened fingertips off. 

“There’s a very, very slim chance that he’s still human, but at this rate it’s nearly impossible.” Yixing continues with a grave expression. Junmyeon can’t focus on what he’s saying. He all but collapses in the desk chair, his face hidden in his hands as he speaks. “I can’t, I don’t know how to tell him.” Yixing sighs, a hand wrapping around his shoulder as he gives him a reassuring squeeze. “I know, I wouldn’t know either. Wolf bites don’t just happen often, especially ones where the human lives.” He leans into the touch, his own hand coming to rest over Yixing’s own.

  
“I doubt he’ll believe anything we tell him later, so need to keep an eye on him until the next full moon at least, just to make sure.. ” 

* * *

  
  


Sehun finds it funny that eight of them live together, but it does make sense in some areas. Kim Jongin, his homeroom classmate (also the one who figured out who he was in the woods,  _ thank you), is the cousin of  _ Kim Jongdae, Kim Junmyeon and Kim Minseok. See, Sehun knew that Minseok and Junmyeon were brothers, but Jongdae too? The third year’s loud and wild antics in class set him apart from his more accomplished older brothers, and also sent him more than one could count to the principal’s office. 

Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol were also in their third year of high school, and stuck to Jongdae like glue;  _ Detention buddies _ , Sehun laughed to himself at that one, since punishment was usually split between the three of them. 

Now, Do Kyungsoo was also in Sehun’s second year, but unlike Jongin, he had been placed into the other homeroom. He thought the friendship between the two of them to be quite unexpected and rather strange: loner Jongin, with his many admirers and occasional haughty outbursts in class: and Kyungsoo, owl eyed with his thick frames and quiet disposition. 

As Sehun sits among them at the table, he finds that he failed to notice in class how much they  _ all _ would be together frequently, from walking in between classes and sitting together every day at lunch. They kept amongst themselves that was for sure. 

_ Odd indeed.  _

“Sehun you like pancakes right?” Jongdae’s voice to his left, along with an incessant finger poking at him. “Kyungsoo makes the best pancakes you’re gonna love them” He gives Jongdae a quick nod as Kyungsoo comes over from the stove with a stack of four for him.  _ God those actually do look pretty good,  _ Sehun thinks to himself as his stomach rumbles loudly. His face turns red in embarrassment. Right.. he hasn’t eaten in two days. 

Everyone but Jongin laughs at Sehun for that, watching him from across the table instead with a blank look on his face as he sheepishly reaches for the syrup. Chanyeol, to Sehun’s right, is the only one still eating ( _ his third plate, he comments),  _ while everyone else is just mulling around to talk.  _ God does that giant have an appetite, _ Sehun thinks. 

“So… you’re from the city right?” Baekhyun asks from in front of him. Sehun nods, cutting up his pancakes into bite sized pieces. 

“I don’t remember much anymore. Just that it was noisy and there’s lots of people. Also not a lot of green like there is here..” Baekhyun whistles low, shaking his head.

“God.. I could never live in the city then.. you know? It’s too noisy.. ya know? And my ears are REALLY sensitive to sou-“ Jongin kicks Baekhyun’s shin from under the table, sending him a look, which obviously translates to _‘shut up’._ “OW!!” He pouts and whines out to Kyungsoo. “Soo, Jongin hit me!! Do something about it!!” Sehun is forgotten about as he watches Baekhyun cry.  _ He’s like a child _ , Sehun thinks to himself with a laugh. 

The rest of his breakfast goes on as normally as it could (given the circumstances he has found himself under) and Sehun can’t help but relax for the moment as he watches Baekhyun’s childish antics, let’s himself get drowned over by Jongdae and the occasional Chanyeol questions. 

He’s pushing around his last piece of pancake on the sticky plate when it goes quiet for just a moment, before it falls back into the calm chatter from before. Junmyeon and Yixing have come downstairs, all smiles as they take their own seats at the kitchen table. They are quiet as they eat, exchanging glances every so often with each other. 

It is then that Sehun notices the change in the atmosphere; while Jongdae is still annoying him severely, he comes to observe that Chanyeol and Baekhyun have faltered in their own antics. He’s caught them at least twice now looking over at him, then to each other or either to Junmyeon in some pattern. It unnerves him quite a bit. Sehun drums his fingers mindlessly against the tabletop as he lets this go on for a while, his sharp features becoming pinched in irritation. 

_ Are they keeping something from him?  _

Sehun decides he can’t stand to wonder it any longer. 

“Is there  _ something  _ you want to tell me?” Sehun clears his throat, the question aimed right at Junmyeon. He can’t tell what he’s thinking with the same well mannered smile still on his face, but at least he can tell something’s up: Yixing just confirmed his suspicions by the way he dropped his fork at what he just said. 

“Sehun, why don’t we go over to the living room to talk some more, alright?” Junmyeon doesn’t wait for an answer and stands up, Sehun following suit as they move out of the kitchen over to the living room. It seems more personal than any other parts of the house he has seen so far, Sehun thinks, looking at the gaming consoles hooked up to the television and the framed photos placed on the end tables. He can tell they’ve lived together for a long time, seeing a particular photo of a younger Baekhyun and Kyungsoo playing outside.   
  


As he moves to sit on the worn leather couch, Junmyeon sits across from him in the armchair, clearing his throat as he leans forward. “Sehun when we found you the other day, we honestly didn’t know if you were alive.” A creak in the floorboards alerts Sehun that the others are probably listening in outside of the room. He nods as he goes on listening to Junmyeon, his hand going up his shirt to feel where he was once bandaged, feeling the smooth skin. “Is that why I woke up like that this morning?” Junmyeon nods. 

“What like, did my ribs look broken or something or-“ 

“It looked like something tried to tear you open.” 

Sehun frowns at this confession, his mind reeling. “I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.” “Like an animal attacked you, Sehun.”  _ Oh.  _

_ “ _ I thought there wasn’t anything dangerous living out in the forest.” Sehun is confused at this. There's no way in hell a  _ deer or fox _ could nearly kill him.  _ Well, maybe if he got trampled perhaps by the former, or maybe if a bunch of foxes got him.  _ Both seemed highly implausible, ridiculous even. 

_ A shuffling of feet outside.  _ Sehun sees a sock poke out from behind the wall before it retreats back in hiding.  _ How nosy _ . He turns back to look at Junmyeon, who is deep in thought, his foot anxiously tapping against the wooden floor. 

Junmyeon is indeed having trouble looking for the right words to tell him.  _ How could one just say a werewolf attacked him without sounding crazy?  _ He doesn’t know, and he doubts the boy in front of him will believe him even if he did. His hand cards through his hair, pushing back stray locks, before he lets out a breath he didn’t even notice he was holding. 

“Sehun, you’ve heard what the town says about the woods right?” He cautiously starts off, watching him closely. Sehun nods with raised brows:  _ Just what is he trying to suggest?  _ “Well, I think that’s what might have attacked you the other night... a beast.” 

Silence. 

Then, Sehun laughs. Nearly doubling over in his seat at what Junmyeon just said.  _ God, he was right! This house is full of weirdos!  _

It takes a second for him to compose himself, straightening up once again in his seat. Junmyeon’s frowning at him. “Don’t tell me,  _ you believe that bullshit?”  _ Sehun starts off, shaking his head with a sigh. “A guy as smart as you and you listen to all those little stories?” 

Junmyeon obviously wasn’t prepared for this type of reaction. Scared? Yes. Confused and angry? Yes. But Sehun thinking he’s  _ crazy? _ He hadn’t thought of this scenario happening. His cheeks are a bit flushed, and he’s feeling a bit embarrassed now.  _ Now how can he even tell him they’re werewolves if that was the reaction he got? _

Sehun turns to look over where the others are ‘hiding’. “Do you all believe this too?” He calls out, a smirk spreading on his face. Jongdae sheepishly steps into the living room, followed by Kyungsoo and Yixing: they all hesitate before nodding slowly. 

“We all do, and we know it’s real” Kyungsoo speaks first, looking at him with a hard gaze. Sehun’s not quite sure if he’s ever heard him speak before, and he’s taken aback for a second at the low timber of his voice. 

“So, all eight of you live here? And you  _ all  _ believe in this shit?” Sehun is just reaching blindly for whatever at this rate, too far gone to care “Is this... like a cult or something? I mean it’s obvious he-” he points a finger at Junmyeon, who’s gaping at his words. “- is your leader or whatever. Also, why is your house so deep in the woods, huh? So no one can see your little cult practices?” 

By this point the four boys are speechless.  _ A cult? God they’re starting to think Sehun is the crazy one here.  _

_ “First of all..  _ Myeon  _ is  _ our leader, he was born to be that!” Jongdae argues finally, stomping over to stand in front of Sehun. “And our house has been out here for a while when our great grandparents first built it, because we need the space as a pa- Mmph!” Junmyeon’s hand slaps over Jongdae’s mouth as Sehun gives them an incredulous look. 

“Are you hearing yourself right now? He’s not your ‘leader’, he’s your brother for fuck’s sake!” He scoffs, watching as Jongdae stops struggling in Junmyeon’s hold, who clears his throat. 

“I think we’re done here. Sehun I’ll give you a ride home.” He says, defeat evident in his voice. His grip loosens on Jongdae, watching him leave the room with Yixing and Kyungsoo as Sehun makes to follow Junmyeon outside. 

* * *

Sehun smacks his forehead ( _ a bit painfully with his head injury forgotten)  _ as he looks over to where Junmyeon’s car is: the driveway connects to a narrow road in the forest. 

“That’s the cut through the woods?” He questions as they get in, embarrassment creeping into his words as Junmyeon gives him a short nod, fingers fumbling as he puts the keys into the ignition to start up the car. “It’s kind of hard to miss” Junmyeon laughs, giving him a look before frowning. “What about it?” 

Sehun turns his head to look out the window with a defeated sigh. “I couldn’t find it the other day, when I fell… I was heading towards the library.” “ _ Oh.”  _ “Yeah..” 

The rest of the ride remains silent as Sehun looks out the window, the trees going by as Junmyeon drives  _ (albeit a little too slow for Sehun’s liking).  _ The only words exchanged are Junmyeon’s small direction questions and Sehun’s replies to what way they should be going. Soon enough they are back in the town’s center, driving towards Sehun’s street. 

“Wait, this is my house.” Sehun announces, jolting up out of his seat. Junmyeon stops in front of one of many cookie cutter brick houses, watching Sehun unbuckle his seatbelt and step out of the car. “Thanks I guess. For the ride, and for breakfast.”  _ And before everything got weird _ , Sehun wants to add in but stops himself. 

A hand flies out to grab his wrist, pulling him back. Junmyeon’s serious gaze is back and staring into his.

“Sehun, look. I know that we seemed a bit crazy back there but, please come and tell me or one of us at school if you notice anything off, okay?” His hand let’s go as he digs around the cupholder for a piece of paper and something to write with, finally scribbling down on a napkin with a sharpie. 

A number is scrawled out on the napkin that he thrusts into Sehun’s hand, probably his cellphone number. “Oh and, we’ll try to bring your bike back sometime this week, we just need to find it.”

Sehun doesn’t even nod as he slams the car door in his face, walking over to his front door and patting down his pockets. 

_ Fuck,  _ his phone and keys are probably somewhere in the woods with his bike and backpack. The driveway is empty of any car as well, meaning he can’t bang the door until his parents open up.  _ Why’d they always have to be away?  _

Sehun groans to himself as he drops down on his knees, picking up the doormat to see if the spare key is there. Nothing. He checks the flower pot to be met with nothing once again, deciding to chance jumping the fence to his backyard. 

He turns around quickly to make sure Junmyeon is no longer there before struggling to lift himself over the fence, landing on the ground with a thud and a muffled yell. Upon closer inspection of the patio, Sehun finds a spare key under a rock.  _ Bingo.  _

He goes back over to the front to finally unlock the door, a heavy sigh escaping him as he finally steps back into his own house. The house is silent as he wanders over to the living room, collapsing on the small sofa with a yawn. It wasn’t even 4 o’clock yet, but god was he tired from this morning. 

_ Maybe a little nap won’t hurt... _

  
  
  


Sehun’s dreams that day are filled with sharp teeth and eight grinning boys watching him get torn to pieces by a monstrous animal.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hiii thank you to whoever is deciding to read this but I’ll appreciate any comments or input ! 
> 
> This is my first time writing something on here and I was a bit nervous about just posting it in general but this has been brewing in my head for a couple months so I took a leap of faith and posted it lol... I have up to 3 chapters so far so in case people like it ... 
> 
> (Also I’m still on the fence as to whether Sehun should end up with anyone, so any suggestions will be put into consideration c: !!)


End file.
